


【Teddy X clid】罪名不定（R19限定向）

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: LCK - Freeform, M/M, T1 - Freeform, lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo





	【Teddy X clid】罪名不定（R19限定向）

罪名不定  
Part1、夜  
你是我的欲望之火，你是我的希望之光。  
朴辰成的目光一直黏在金太敏身上，他赤裸的目光里面全是深情和欲望，有更强烈的情感在他上下滚动的喉结和豫张未张的唇间积郁着，一如之前积累了整个季后赛滚烫的欲望。  
两人坐在房间内玩着手机，金太敏刚才去洗漱了，吃完烤肉喝了酒的队员们得到了监督的特许休息。  
夏季赛的冠军们稍微得到了一点喘息。  
白炽灯的光斜斜照在他脸颊上，脸颊上的纤细绒毛敛着金光，将他那双好看的唇的弧度显得更加闪亮璀璨。  
在这胜利之中，朴辰成觉得自己的心中还有什么没有被填满。  
“太敏今天真的超级棒。”朴辰成终于是放下了手机，望着从浴室出的金太敏一脸笑道。  
金太敏穿着浅黄色的休闲睡衣，衬托出他一贯的活力，像是藏着无穷小宇宙的向日葵。  
他头发还没干，前面的刘海湿漉漉贴在额前，有几个水珠从柔软的脸庞滑落，滚过即将消失的锁骨，有几滴水珠晕染在乳尖前面，被打湿的衣裳可以看见后面藏着的茱萸。  
“你在说什么？我一直都很棒。”金太敏还是一如既往嚣张，虽然在外面会夸赞是队友的功劳，但面对朴辰成的时候，金太敏的锐气全开，弄得朴辰成日常吃瘪。  
“亲爱的超级棒。”朴辰成的口吻中终于带了点委屈。  
金太敏自然是知道朴辰成在想什么，他不就是为了一句夸奖吗？  
今天的比赛朴辰成发挥的很好，四场比赛下来0死亡，这种专注度真的强悍。  
“你不夸夸我吗？”朴辰成终于在金太敏房间呆了两个小时后终于是吐露真心，这并不算太容易，一张花言巧语的嘴，在轮番勾搭整个LCK的辅助之后，他也能保持绝佳的独立性。他似乎是被偏爱的，他只要一开口，总能得到他想要的。可实际上，他在金太敏这里踢到的铁板超乎他的想象。  
无论是训练还是日常，就连直播，他都要被金太敏嫌弃，他过分吵闹，不听话，粘人，就连吃饭不挑食都成了被嫌弃的点。  
似乎朴辰成就是个烦人的弟弟。  
他在金太敏这里就没有享受过半分被偏爱的感觉。  
他似乎并不能像吸引其他人一样，让金太敏陷入他花言巧语的浪漫情话之中。  
“辰成玩的很好哦。”金太敏这会或许是嫌弃了朴辰成的执拗，走到冰箱前，开了一支牛奶，他喜欢洗了澡之后喝一支牛奶，赵世衡哥曾经开着黄腔调侃道：这不是青春期女孩子为了丰胸会做的事情吗？  
朴辰成很想反驳是假的，因为无论是揉捏亦或是亲吻舔舐，金太敏的胸部并不会变大，只是变得非常敏感，只要轻轻捏一下，就可以让他爽得瞳孔猛然收缩，然后脚指头都蜷缩起来。  
丰胸肯定是假的，但青春期是真的。  
蓬勃的欲望在望着对方眼睛亦或是看着金太敏白嫩的脖颈的时候，总会想起他眼神迷离却倔强喘息的样子。  
不过一瞬间的回忆，朴辰成的渴望就被点燃。  
显然，他想要的并不止夸赞。  
他想要亲吻他，吻过他轻巧的手指，亲吻他柔软的唇，再看一贯嚣张的他微微失神在自己胯下喘息的样子。  
如同游戏里面，他不但想要下路的CS，野区的野怪也应该是他的，最好中路的炮车也是他的。  
“太敏……”朴辰成走到金太敏身前，他的身体刚好背着光，金太敏被他的身体阴影覆盖着。  
他的声音很沉，一让人熟悉的腔调，是不在掩藏着欲望，赤裸而渴望的声线。  
两人目光对视着，金太敏没有吭声。  
“可以给我奖励吗？”  
金太敏被困在角落，他手里还拿着没喝完的牛奶。  
接着他第一次这样安静，像是亲吻奖杯一样神圣，抬起脖颈，主动亲吻着朴辰成的唇。  
他们之间一般都是朴辰成憋不住了，花各种心思想着滚上金太敏的床。  
金太敏只有在有欲望需求的时候，才会慷慨大方，朴辰成偶尔会觉得自己是个床伴，更有甚是，觉得自己是一个人体按摩棒。  
这让他委屈。  
朴辰成觉得有一把火终于点燃了他，他在金太敏即将结束这个干涩而纯洁的吻的时候，立刻扣住金太敏的后脑勺，将修长灵巧的手插入对方湿濡的头发之中，然后张开唇，轻咬着对方性感的肉唇，接着就是他熟练的吻技，舌尖钻入对方的口中，扫过的对方的贝齿，吸吮的舌尖，引起一片麻酥。  
金太敏的身体在一瞬间就直接僵硬，但接着来的情愫被绵长的吻抽出，遍布着他全身，他能感受到自己的舌尖蔓延着的快感到他的下身，他的性器正在勃起，他甚至有点儿空虚感在一瞬间产生，他的身体在长期高压训练和比赛压力中得以放松的瞬间，对快感产生了最强烈的渴望。  
他知道朴辰成能给予他想要的东西，但前提是他要保证自己能掌控这份快感，但显然，金太敏做不到。  
他并不是第一次被朴辰成操到意识混乱，比打十几场B05还要严重的意识不清，他完全任由朴辰成摆弄，任由他时而粗暴时而温柔操弄着自己的身体，自己则会失控发出令人羞愧的叫声。  
这种感觉金太敏很抗拒。  
但此刻两人的呼吸很重，朴辰成能闻到金太敏身上传来好闻的香甜的牛奶香味，这让他的吻更加绵长，似乎要剥夺对方的氧气一样，吻到金太敏主动推开他才停下来。  
朴辰成的勾引算是成功了。他成功极其了对方的欲望。  
两人之间停顿了一秒，双眼对视着，剔透的双眼中都是藏不住的欲望，接着朴辰成就再度吻了上去，与此同时他的手开始揉捏着金太敏的乳尖，隔着布料的触碰带来的摩擦感远比直接接触要强烈，金太敏的乳尖直接在接吻的时候被挑逗到挺立。  
金太敏手中的牛奶已经掉落在脚边，他的呻吟被朴辰成堵在嘴里，他们太就没有做过了，这会儿真是干柴烈火，烧断两人的理智，哪怕是在宿舍，他们似乎无法停止。  
当衣服被脱掉的时候，朴辰成湿濡的吻立刻落在他乳尖上面，他吻得有些儿急，牙齿磕在他乳尖上面，金太敏还没来得及轻呼痛，又被舔舐吸吮的快感湮灭，疼痛瞬间被快感取代，这比手指的挑逗直接强烈数倍，金太敏本能弓了弓腰，压住酥麻而让人有些烦闷的快感。  
这些快感并不够。  
金太敏的身体并不算柔软，但是胜在敏感，尤其是高潮射精之后，会比正常状态敏感数十倍，光是揉捏乳尖就可以让他硬到性器发痛。  
朴辰成很喜欢把金太敏口到射精，然后再操他。  
这样，身体变得敏感的金太敏在被直接插到最深处的呻吟就会克制不住，金太敏并不喜欢在做爱的过程发出声音。  
朴辰成却接近病态的喜欢金太敏用沙哑性感又急躁的声音求他操他。  
虽然那家伙每次都是被折磨到急了眼，就直接开骂：“他妈的，你要做就做，不做就给我滚。狗崽子。”  
朴辰成全当是金太敏在求他操他。  
毕竟，太敏的口是心非也是一流。  
朴辰成穿着平常的睡衣，黑色的圆领睡衣很好藏着他的诱人的锁骨。  
按着键位生花的灵巧手指在柔弱的乳尖上面敲击出一首完整的舞曲，让金太敏的渴望达到新的高度，金太敏挺硬的性器直接抵在朴辰成的大腿处，他的性器很硬，像一块被烧红的烙铁一样顶在朴辰成的大腿上，不断摩擦着，他的呼吸急促而紊乱，显然是被前戏勾引着欲火。  
他没法纾解，只能不停蹭着朴辰成的大腿，性器前端分泌出的前列腺液体已经将灰色的内裤顶端打湿。  
朴辰成的吻终于亲吻到了他的腹部，金太敏只觉得痒得让人受不了，胡乱扭着身体，咯咯笑着就被扒掉了睡裤和内裤，裤子滑落在他的脚底。  
他的性器几乎是弹跳出来，饱满的龟头上可怜兮兮满是液体，似乎像个委屈的孩子眼角挂着泪花。  
金太敏的体毛并不重，性器因为性激素的原因，呈现出肉感十足的粉色有点像AV女优的身体，这让金太敏略微有点儿不好意思和羞耻，他漂亮的性器此刻彻底勃起，看上去十分可爱。  
当朴辰成动手抚摸上柱身的时候，金太敏的目光不可避免落在他身上，金太敏想抬起头望着宿舍的天花板无视朴辰成的行为，但他实际上是一直注视着朴辰成，看他如何张开口，又如何伸出舌尖含住自己性器的顶端，然后如何像AV女郎一样卖力而专业无比替他口交。  
这家话不但是有个打游戏的天才，在性爱方面的天赋也如此之高。  
“操。”金太敏的呼吸更重了，性器顶端被舔舐着的感觉让他整个人飘飘然，他觉得自己仿佛不是站在地上，而是踩在轻飘的云上。  
这种快感让他食髓知味，只希望接下来朴辰成的嘴能将他的柱身也含进去吞吐，结果就是朴辰成的技巧原本金太敏想象中的更加熟练，朴辰成完全就是挑逗着他的敏感点，灵巧的舌尖每一次扫过铃口时候带来的快感足以让他整个人一颤。无论是顶端还是柱身，亦或是同样敏感的睾丸，无一例外都被挑逗着。  
太过于熟悉对方身体敏感度的朴辰成在口交上面很快就要让金太敏感受第一波高潮，他的性器不停跳动着，金太敏甚至想要按住朴辰成的头，直接在他口里面抽插，但显然理智让他保持着克制。  
他只是用沙哑染着性欲的声音说着：“好了……我要射了。”  
朴辰成见状，松开了嘴，用他更灵巧的左手快速套弄着金太敏的性器，不一会，浊白粘稠的精液就射了出来。  
金太敏还是不喜欢被人用左手套弄性器，这种被左手弄到射精感觉和右手差别太大。  
微微眩晕的世界让金太敏有些找不到方向，他只得身体依靠在墙壁上，他这会儿除了脚上还套着点衣物，全身赤裸着，白嫩的身体在白炽灯灯光显得更为诱人。  
反倒是站在他面前的朴辰成，衣服裤子都穿的好好的，两人形成强烈的对比，金太敏觉得自己像是待宰的羊羔。  
被抱到床上的时候，金太敏下意识钩住了朴辰成的脖子，被安稳放到床上后才松开手，他全当是为了安全起见，似乎不愿意认为自己是下意识的亲昵。  
“把灯光了。”  
“不要。”  
这种感觉很怪异，表面上看金太敏似乎是完全占据着主导位置，但是实际上，两人在性爱上面，金太敏似乎又一直被朴辰成掌控，最后堕入失控的深渊。  
当朴辰成脱下裤子的时候，金太敏还有会被他的性器尺寸所震惊，那是所有人男人看到都会下意识嫉妒的尺寸和长度，就连微微翘起的顶端都能让他更加容易将伴侣送上高潮。  
上帝在这点上偏爱他。  
但此刻金太敏想的更多的是他自己的身体竟然能够容纳下这个巨物，甚至还有点辩解想到：自己被这种性器操到神志不清似乎也是可以原谅的事情。  
总而言之，金太敏绝不承认是自己身体敏感的可怕。  
金太敏被抬起腰，然后臀部被微微托起，当穴口被性器抵着的时候，金太敏不可避免感受到一股强烈的渴望，但是朴辰成这一次一反常态，并没有一次性插到底直接捅到最深处让金太敏克制不住叫出声。  
他进入的很慢。  
许久没有做，金太敏能清楚感受到自己穴口被撑开的感觉，有轻微的撕裂的感觉，他不可避免绷紧了大腿根部。  
朴辰成只觉得穴口顿时将敏感的顶端紧紧包裹着，他爽得一哆嗦，差一点就直接挺腰整根插入，像以往一样粗鲁而干脆。  
“放松，宝贝。”朴辰成或许是想要更多，他此刻的温柔是带着预谋的。  
两人很少这样做，金太敏嘟囔了一句真麻烦，之后将头偏过去，不看朴辰成。  
但视线看不见，不代表身体感受不到。  
他能感受对方粗硬的性器一寸一寸顶入他的身体，他某种空虚的感觉终于得到一点慰藉，随之而来的是不可忽略的快感。  
他本以为这么慢的速度带来的快感是微弱的，结果是在射精之后他的身体敏感度远比他自己想象中的敏感。  
“啊……”他没咬住唇，呻吟就这样从嘴里偷偷跑了出来。  
“亲爱的，今天要稍微小声一点哟。”朴辰成显然是听见了，心理感受到一股满足，但他还是没忍住调侃。  
“闭嘴。”金太敏立刻伸出爪牙想要挠朴辰成。  
朴辰成这会儿也不斗嘴，而是直接开始操弄起金太敏，他这会儿或许是报复金太敏张牙舞爪。  
操弄的速度在被极其欲望的金太敏看来还算合适，源源不断的快感让他感到欢愉。  
但金太敏还是高估了自己的阈值和朴辰成能给予他的快感。  
“其实一直想看看意识清醒的太敏是什么样子。”朴辰成这会儿笑着摸着朴辰成的大腿揉捏着，他的速度不算太快，也没有一直摩擦着敏感度，而是浅浅碎碎的刺激。  
“现在看够了吗？”金太敏今天或许是拿了MVP太开心了，不气朴辰成他就不舒服。  
朴辰成读了嘟嘴，看起来并不算生气，而是笑了一下，接着忽然就听金太敏一声呜咽，然后赶紧捂住嘴，眼神愤恨望着朴辰成。  
忽然从身体深处传来的快感几乎让金太敏爽得直接缴械投降，可这样的快感根本没有停下，加快速度操弄他的朴辰成这会儿开始认真。  
金太敏此刻除了剧烈喘气与此同时费力压住呻吟之后，脑子内的理智几乎是一瞬间被抽空，然后变成一团浆糊。  
“太敏的身体一直非常敏感。所以，不要高估自己哦。亲爱的。”朴辰成此刻已经开始摆动腰部，将性器以最深的姿势插入金太敏体内，“像这样一直插到底的话，太敏很快就会哭出来。”  
他这会儿可以靠着私心叫着他亲爱的，独一无二的亲爱的。  
当然金太敏肯定不会承认自己会被操哭。  
“阿……西……八。” 金太敏这会还没有被操到神志不清，但因为此刻过于强烈的快感，他这句粗口断断续续的，反倒是更加衬托出先前朴辰成的话的真实度有多高。  
色情而隐忍着的表情和即将沉浸在欲望之中崩坏的样子。  
朴辰成全部都看过。  
金太敏的身体被进一步变换着，此刻他的敏感度一直被操弄着，他这会儿已经开始意识迷幻，眼眶处腾着一层薄雾，看四周的东西都是模糊的，但更致命的是，朴辰成的速度丝毫没有变慢的意思。  
“啊！够…了……我……”金太敏这会儿声音直接变了，呜咽着说出不成调的话语，他的性器已经开始跳动着，他显然又要迎来第二次高潮。  
结果话还没说话，金太敏的嘴就堵着，朴辰成恶意将指尖伸入金太敏的口中，玩弄着的他的舌尖。  
无法闭合口腔的他此刻自认为在咬着朴辰成的手指，实际上他的力道只是比舔舐重了几分而已。  
“呜……呜……呜”他的话语全部变成了呜咽，没有办法说出完整的话语，绝顶的快感让他彻底缴械投降，最后想要握住性器套弄，让高潮来临的更快。  
朴辰成立刻抽回玩弄着舌尖的手，将金太敏的手按住，只让他体验前列腺高潮。  
他的身体一次又一次感受着绝顶的快感。  
一次又一次更强烈的快感，此刻再也没有束缚着口腔的金太敏已经叫得不成调，他尽可能咬住唇，但这种快感根本让他无法压抑自己的声音。  
肉体的撞击声在房间回响着，隐秘色情，宣告着两个人进一步结合着，期间金太敏被抓着双腿架在朴辰成的肩膀上后，金太敏彻底骂不出一句完整的话了，先前的姿势还好一点，这样被高举着腿的姿势让对方的性器插入更深了，每一次都是撞击在更深处的地方。  
不，应该说都不好，自从朴辰成开始不再缓慢操弄他的那一刻，一切都变得不好。  
他在欲望上，一直喘息呻吟，直到自己瘫软在快感之中，缴械投降，丢盔弃甲，成为欲望俘虏。  
“啊…啊…我…要……射了”强烈的快感让他人彻底处于眩晕之中，他略显白嫩的肌肤上全是情欲的霞红色，细长的眼中润着一层水雾。  
这会金太敏算是被朴辰成直接操到射出来，在精液射出了的同时，他的呜咽并没有停下来，他的手抓着床单，因为太过于用力，手背处的青筋都隐约可见。  
朴辰成并没有因为金太敏又在故意咬牙不发出声音而生气，这是他们的日常。  
偶尔朴辰成回想，这家话玩玩具的时候估计才会叫出声吧。  
想到自己还不如一根按摩棒的朴辰成自然而然继续快速而强烈的操弄，他这会直接将金太敏抱起来，让他坐在自己性器上面。  
这个姿势的深度可不是刚从姿势能够比拟的，光是最普通的插入就已经让射完精液处于高潮状态的金太敏直接求饶。  
“呜呜……停下来……”天晓得金太敏费了多大力气说出这句话，这比他在BO5决胜局拼惩戒还要艰难，他此刻的大脑几乎接近宕机。  
此刻身体的敏感度和朴辰成操弄后穴带来的快感已经不是理智能承受的范围，如果他坦承说出自己的承受值已经达到上限估计朴辰成还不会这样恶意折磨他，偏偏金太敏嘴硬的不可思议。  
朴辰成只想看他服软的样子。  
“我…好难受……太深了…朴辰成…”他说出来的话不知道是在求饶还是在复述实时，最后呜呜咽咽的样子，格外让人欢喜。  
他此刻全靠朴辰成扶着腰保持平衡，不然估计能直接瘫软在床上。  
这场漫长又带着怄气意味的性爱终于以金太敏些微示弱而暂时收场，金太敏只知道直接晕晕乎乎的，当朴辰成加速冲刺粗硬的性器深入到极致的时候，他的理智彻底下线。  
像是猫叫一样沙哑的叫声不断从他嘴里吐露，脚趾蜷缩着，当朴辰成终于射精的时候，金太敏满脸潮红，眼中全是情欲，一张好看的唇被他咬的全是齿痕，斑驳鲜艳的红，更致命诱惑大概是微微上翻的白眼宣告着理智彻底断线。  
他又再一次被朴辰成操到意识崩坏。  
抽出性器的时候，被撑开的穴口还在一张一合着，宣告着先前的性爱有多剧烈。  
朴辰成这会心满意足搂着金太敏，太敏这会儿还瘫软着，估计还要一会而才能缓过劲来。  
当然，朴辰成有过更恶劣的想法， 他想试试在这种崩坏情况下继续操弄对方，看对方会不会彻底成为欲望的俘虏。  
作为一个耐力和持久度极佳的男人，朴辰成确实可以做到这一步。  
但这种邪恶的想法也仅仅是一瞬间，当他看着太敏满脸红霞说着接近求饶的话语的时候，他就彻底心软了。  
他就只想要搂着他入怀里面，揉着对方的头，然后跟他接吻，而不是继续把对方操到彻底崩溃哭泣。  
想要做爱，不是单纯的性交。

Part 2  
与梦间释放的，甜腻的，让人沉沦让人沉沦，像是夏日最清凉的清柠波子汽水中藏了一颗甜味十足的糖，在口腔中四散开来，气泡腾起的速度是释放在体内快感的速度。  
浮现出一片粉色身体，缠绕而上的，是缓慢坚挺的情愫，是不被察觉到的律动，是让他的身体本能柔软的东西。  
从未有过的轻柔和异样感觉，被缓慢无比但又无意识的撑开，像是被风吹散开来的蒲公英。源源不断的快感逐渐加速奔腾着，所到之处，留下一片粉色晶莹剔透的砂糖，在舔舐间弥漫出令人头晕目眩的甜。  
金太敏的呼吸变的急促，他困顿不以，并不知道自己的挥手和揉眼动作让作恶的人心惊胆战。  
他又被顶弄着，他在梦中似乎飞翔在天际，无边无际甜从四面八方散开，他只觉得没理由的欢愉，甚至想要在梦中大笑起来。  
但这份甜度在终于是伸出了藏在糖分下面的锐利分子，他的欢愉忽然变了个度，让他被拖入深水之中。  
唯有不断挣扎才能割断从深水中蔓延出的触手。  
他被缠绕着，固定着，然后被触手抚摸着全身，异样的海水让他战栗，但被触碰的感觉让他整个人陡然一软。  
触手源源不断深处，无生命的触手胡乱摸着他的身体，粘腻的，不断往上蠕动着。  
当被抚摸着唇的那一刻，他在终于是开始反抗，咿咿呀呀地。  
触手似乎来了感受到了活力，朝他的嘴里伸入，拉扯着他柔嫩敏感的舌尖，上下缠绕着，舔舐着，他被这样“亲吻”着。他的性器同样被这样对待着，他的性器不断被缠绕，收紧，异样的感觉让他沉沦，就连他的后穴也被窥觊着。  
粘稠的液体从无法闭合的下颚中流出，他费尽全力咬断的分身喷溅出奇怪的液体，满满当当射了他一脸，最后从柔软的下颚处流下。  
无边无际的痒。  
被咬断的触手中的液体彻底让他变成了欲望的俘虏，坚挺的某种物体插入体内的感觉过于熟悉，就连恶意顶弄敏感度的角度都让他直接叫出声来。  
触手的性交让他直接眼泪滚落，每一次都被狠狠玩弄着敏感点，就连胸前的乳尖都未曾被放过，他胡乱摇着头，可触手的分身还在他口腔中玩弄着，他只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
“呜呜呜……好深，好深…停下来……拜托…”他口齿不清含糊说着梦话，进入他体内的性器再度幻成梦中的触手，灵巧的左手比一直缠绕着套弄着他性器分手带来的快感还要强烈几分。  
梦中的他被彻底玩弄着。  
至于现实，某个不安分的，得寸进尺的，得意忘形的男性正借着他困顿无比还在梦乡之中，实施了梦奸。  
这种奇怪的感觉让对方性器更加坚挺，也让梦中的他被触手操弄地更加过分。  
当作恶的人开始冲刺的时候，他在终于是嗷嗷大哭，眼泪止不住从他眼中流出，被操到呜咽的哭声，似委屈到了极点，又蕴含着散不开的欢愉。  
“啊啊啊……呜呜呜……”他就一直发出这样的哭声，不再掩盖着，不再咬着牙死死强迫自己保持最后的理智。  
此刻的他，终于是如愿被作恶的人看见最真实的样子。  
沉沦在欲望之中，可怜美丽的性器已经喷溅出数次液体，沾染在他柔软的腹部和漂亮的胯骨处。  
金太敏被剥夺了清醒的权利，他的梦境迭代着，他被迫拖拽着，追赶着，看无边无垠的欲望将他吞噬。  
朴辰成想，这就是我想看见的画面吗？  
对朴辰成而言，喜欢从来是一件过于容易的事情，笑得好看，游戏打得好，甚至一个可爱的表情就足以让他的喜欢轻而预计标记上去。他从来都是一时兴起，最后尽兴而归。  
只有在金太敏这里，他的喜欢似乎又多了些东西，胡乱双排着，在游戏里面讲着不着边际粘腻的情话，藏在心里的小九九，和盘算着如何让他进一步对自己沉沦。  
他的睫毛上还挂着细碎的泪珠，在睡梦中的身体因为无法克制的哭泣此刻委委屈屈抽抽涕涕，朴辰成又算是如愿又蹩脚扮演着哥哥的身份，他宽厚的手轻轻拍着金太敏的后背，最后将靠在身旁的他搂入怀里，心满意足这般睡去。

Part、3 真挚而璀璨  
朴辰成曾经听闻过关于金太敏的传闻，带着青春期特有的躁动狂躁和不安分暴力因子，似捕风捉影又像是预谋着的流言，漂洋过海，通过互联网发酵。  
但此刻，朴辰成真真切切意识到，或许也并非是空穴来风。  
他太熟悉金太敏。  
但从未见过他这样的眼神，像是一头愤怒到了极点，失去情感波动的机器人，系统被输入了无论用什么手段都要销毁朴辰成的程序，然后系统就开始运转。  
敏锐的嗅觉和第六感救了朴辰成一命，坐在他对面，脖子和胸前满是吻痕的金太敏，拿起台灯，直接朝着朴辰成的脸砸去。  
“太敏！我错了！”朴辰成的道歉如此的稀薄无用，在数据洪流面前，连最基本微弱的电子干扰都无法产生。  
暴烈的，新模式的肉体接触，是更彻底的情感宣泄，痛感遍布全身，又勾起新的触感，一片一片炸裂看来。  
他不得不像一只猴子，在房间胡乱逃窜着。  
可两人注定是要扭打在一起的，仓皇的逃跑并不能让任务达到完成的阈值。  
金太敏无法形容自己醒来的时候感觉，他像是一个终于从无尽噩梦中逃脱的人类，他在梦中荒唐的记忆在看到自己大腿上密布的吻痕的时候，终于像是破碎的咒文被链接起来。  
他是如何被操到趴在朴辰成的肩膀上抽泣，最后直接眼泪水和哭腔伴随着无法压制的快感一起滚落下来。  
从未被如此轻视玩弄过的金太敏彻底失控。  
粘稠的，猩红色的，从鼻腔流出的液体跌落在地板上面，落下一片血花，朴辰成捂着鼻子，鼻梁骨都要断裂的感觉让他一阵眩晕，整个人彻底宕机。  
血液也似乎让这场乱斗式的斗殴终于停了下来，金太敏胸膛起伏着，但他依旧没有缓解的意向。  
“滚。”金太敏砸过去一包纸巾，然后不由分说把捂着鼻子的朴辰成一脚踹出房门。  
朴辰成此刻狼狈的仿佛像是夜店玩家醉倒在小巷被流浪汉洗劫一空的样子，他的锅盖头发型彻底炸了，脸上和衣服上全都是血迹，脚下的拖鞋也只有一只。  
用自己行动亲自验证了金太敏的性格和底线的朴辰成，将会非常长一段时间被放置在金太敏的世界之外。  
贪婪总是要付出代价的。  
朴辰成摸了摸手机，这会可不能被其他队友发现，得找一个安稳的地方修养一下。  
他翻了翻手机，最后打出了熟悉的号码。  
“喂。施尤，有空吗？”  
“谁啊……好吵。一大早的。”电话穿来的声音有些稚嫩，比施尤的稍显轻快，这个声音很熟悉。“啊……笨蛋施尤的朋友对吗？他没空。”挂电话比想象中的干脆，朴辰成明明听见了在电话里面传来了施尤的声音。  
LCK交际海王，终于是得到了被隐藏着的报复。

——————————————————全文完————————————————


End file.
